24/7
24/7 (also written as 24-7) is a chain of convenience stores based of 7 Eleven. that appeared first in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Description In GTA San Andreas, the stores are well spread all over San Andreas, and have almost always a different appearance from the outside, but from inside they are almost all the same, with only minor aesthetic alterations; for example, Bitch'n' Dog Food cans are up for sale in only one store. The player can only buy snacks or drinks at the vending machines. Sometimes, the clerk and a customer interact in a short animation, but the customers never leave the store. You can spot a lot of things in every single store, like Love Juice, Cherry Popper ice-cream or pizzas from Vice City. There are also several arcade games in every 24/7 which can be played. The pedestrians found inside the stores (two to four usually spawn) will typically make a comment when looking at something on the shelves or random comments about their life while walking around, only interacting with the player if provoked. Other than providing the ability to purchase food from vending machines, the 24/7 stores serve no storyline-related or 100% completion purchase in GTA: San Andreas, with the exception of the Commerce location Roboi's Food Mart, which is the site of the Roboi's Food Mart Courier Mission and becomes an asset property (although the store carries a different name, the interior of Roboi's is identical to that of a 24/7, indicating the two chains are likely related). 24/7 stores reappear in Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, but are no longer accessible. Billboards advertising the store and its products can be seen, and its logo appears on some Steed (GTA IV) and Yankee (GTA Chinatown Wars) trucks. Locations 'GTA III Era' Vice City * Little Havana (also known as the Delicatessen Restaurant) Los Santos *Commerce (exterior is Roboi's Food Mart) *El Corona (exterior is 69¢ Store) *Mulholland (x2) (one of these is a Roboi's Food Mart branch) Las Venturas *Creek *Old Venturas Strip *Redsands East *Roca Escalante *Starfish Casino (x2) *The Emerald Isle San Andreas' countryside *Whetstone (near Xoomer gas station) *Fort Carson, Bone County (exterior is a liquor store) 'GTA IV Era' Liberty City 24-7-GTA4-HoveBeach-exterior.jpg|Masterson St. and Wappinger Ave, Hove Beach, Broker DSCF2853.JPG|Frankfort Ave and Wardite St., Northwood, Algonquin DSCF2848.JPG|Kunzite Street and Frankfort Avenue, Star Junction, Algonquin PA050080.JPG|Leavenworth Avenue, Northern Gardens, Bohan (At the back of the Hospital and the LCPD Station) GTA.png|Earp St. and Dillon St, Downtown, Broker Products *Bitch'n' Dog Food *CJ's Fishy Fingers *Cok O Pops *Crispy Flakes *Cherry Popper Chocolate Chunk *Cherry Popper Mint Ripple *Dump Ice Cream Bar *Love Juice *Munky Juice *Pissh *Señorio's *Slick-O-Greese Sex Lard *Sprunk *Sprunk Light Trivia *The 24/7 logo bears a resemblance to the real life store 7-Eleven's logo. The only differences are of course the words in the logo, and the foreground and background words' shades of color are inverted. Also, the real 7-Eleven logo has a slightly darker shade of green in the background. *24/7 also appears in Manhunt, another video game developed by Rockstar Games. Gallery Image:24-7-GTASA-interior.jpg|The interior of a 24/7 branch in GTA San Andreas. Image:CherryPopperIceCream-GTASA-boxes.jpg|Boxes of Cherry Popper ice cream. Image:24-7-GTA4-HoveBeach-exterior.jpg|24/7 store in GTA IV. Image:Milk-GTASA-bottles&cartons.jpg|Bottles and cartons of milk. Image:Sprunkcans-GTASA-24-7.jpg|Cans of Sprunk, and "Sprunk Lite". Image:Bitch'n'DogFood-GTASA-cans.jpg|Cans of Bitch 'n' Dog Food. Image:Biglogs-GTASA-cerealboxes.jpg|Boxes of Cok O Pops, and Crispy Flakes. Image:Pissh Beer Bottle.jpg|Bottles of Pissh, and an unnamed liquor. Image:Slick-O-Grease Sex Lard.jpg|Slick-O-Greese Sex Lard. Image:CharcoalBriquettes-GTASA-bags.jpg|Bags of charcoal briquettes. Image:LoveJuice-GTASA-boxes.jpg|Boxes of Love Juice. Image:Pissh-GTASA-boxes.jpg|Boxes of Pissh. GTA1.png|Steed truck with 24/7 logo. 247_Billboard_1.png|Billboard from 24/7 advertising Strawberry Rails. GTA3.png|Billboard of 24/7 advertising Alco Patch. de:24/7 es:24/7 pl:24/7 sv:24/7 Category:All Stores Category:Stores in GTA San Andreas Category:Stores in GTA IV Category:Supermarkets Category:Corporations